Nagi no Asukara (A Lull in the Sea) 凪のあすから: After School Duty 放課後 勤務
by besoin.belle-lettres
Summary: Nagi no Asukara (A Lull in the Sea) 凪のあすから: After School Duty 放課後 勤務: A story about how Hikari develops feelings for Tsumugu, it starts with a fight.. but then it gets more intense when they make a bet started by Hikari, and won by Tsumugu. A heated exchange. (13 ONLY)i know you wont listen.
1. Meeting and Camping

**"**_One of four childhood friends from Shioshishio. He has a short temper and usually scolds Manaka for her mistakes though he has deep feelings for her. He is the son of Shioshishio's Chief Priest who serves the Sea God. By tradition, this makes him the future Chief Priest._" **Wikipedia**

**After School Duty I; Camping ****キャンプ**

_**活弁 先島 光 **__**(Narrator Point Of View {p.o.v})**_

A a soft but intoxicating voice could be hear so innocent and fragile that it look like it could break any moment. Is what it's supposed to be, but Hikari exists so I don't think that'll be necessary.

"Hi~ka~ri!" yelled Hikari's older sister; Akari, Akari was a beautiful women that looked like in her mid-20's, she was kind and loyal.. always supporting her younger brother when he needed it, but sometimes she tends to be a little emotional and dramatic. Meanwhile, Hikari is just one big short-tempered boy who has many goals ahead of him in the future.. that is until his Sea School closed, sadly, he had to transfer to a school on Land.

"What the hell Akari?! I thought school was supposed to be closed!" yelled Hikari just before yawning.

_** 先島 光見地 **__**(Hikari Sakishima Point Of View {p.o.v})**_

"No, stupid! You have school on Land. I won't waste my time trying to argue with you if you don't come out this instant!" I still refused and went back to sleep, I bet Surface people'll just laugh at us. I don't want to fucking go to a school where I'm known as a stranger, plus, it's surface for fuck's sake!

I forgot, I promised Manaka I'll wait for her so we can go to school together, and Chisaki too! Suddenly, I heard the door swing harder then necessary. "Oh no.." I whisper quietly in panic, I don't wanna let you know on what's gonna happen next because I don't think I'll even live through it.

"Now go get dressed! We don't have much time left, foolish brother, hmph. Thought you could beat me?" mocked Akari in all her glory while smirking to me in victory. Suddenly, I heard a thud and went to the hallway to check..

"Hah! Serves you right!" I said just before going back to my room and changing to my Sea School clothes, it was pretty tight by now, something I didn't wanna agree on. Surface people are perverts anyway, they watch adult stuff. No, I don't watch it! I-I just heard it.. from someone.. don't accuse me OK?!

"Akari, I'm leaving!" I held the baked toast in my mouth before grabbing my backpack and diving to the land while crunching it slowly. It tasted different then usual, since we don't use Jam from Squids anymore. This one was especially strawberry flavoured, it was from Land, it tasted.. pretty nice, not bad actually. Wait, what am I saying?! It tasted horrific, the texture is like sand and it melts in my mouth like cotton candy but tastes really disgusting uh.. yeah!

"Manaka!" I fasten my pace to the surface and call for her, it seems she doesn't notice so I climb up by the stairs and run to her. "Manaka!" I yell again, she notices me and smiles brightly and innocently while blushing, well.. her cheeks were always red so I don't think I call that blush, and her cute big round eyes, and her feminine adorable slender body.. I mean..

"Hakari! Let's hurry, Chisaki and Kaname have already arrived!" she said, she looked really happy so something must've happened before I came here. I rushed to the classroom with her and the teacher was just about to introduce Chisaki and Kaname.

"Come in." he gestured to us while we walking nervously beside Chisaki. Chisaki looks at me with bright eyes, she whispers to me something but I can't understand what she's saying..

"What are you saying?! I can't hear you y'know.." I suddenly regret saying that out loud because the next thing is the students laughing at us, I look at her in sorrow and apologise. She looks at me in a gleam that says 'don't-worry-it's-ok' and blushes.

"I'm Isaki Kaname, I hope I get along with the rest of the students here." Kaname introduced himself while smiling deeply. I waited for Chisaki to finish, then I skipped a turn for Manaka.. and then I introduced my self, just before some idiot interrupted me because he wanted to complain about some smell, I bet it belongs to him.

"Ew, did someone eat fish this morning? It fucking stinks out here." he said while plugging his nose and fanning his hands. I was gonna respond but Kaname took that over for me and said..

"I think you mean 'pig shit' because obviously, the smell is coming from you." some girls giggled but then kept quiet because they knew not to be friendly with the 'beautiful Sea creatures', serves them right. They're ugly like shit.

"Language, ." warned the teacher. I look at him weirdly, what language? Oh, wait.. we can't 'curse' obviously on Land, it's so weird living here, how do they survive in this island?

"Thank you, , why didn't you warn the kid over there?" countered Kaname. I look at him gleefully and chuckle quietly before the teacher point to some empty desks.

I took the sit in the last near a window, I notice that Manaka is looking at my side.. wait.. she's looking at a kid beside me, I notice him but then feel a little irritated when he notices her stares but ignores her. She doesn't stop staring at him until he looks at her sides and then she blushes and turns.

"Tch." (this is Hikari by the way..)

We were at a campsite near the forest, it was huge but the trees covered most of the space, luckily the ground was green so we didn't have to camp on dirt. (it was too grassy to feel the dirt) I already set up my tent before my friends that volunteered with the teacher, it all happened two days ago when I decided for an idea and told the teacher, some guy volunteered to.. someone I really felt cautious about and irritated of.. he's just.. it's when a girl rants about her lifestory and her break up, that's how I feel when I see him. Angry, no annoyed mostly, I just feel like Manaka is really close to him.. and I'm not jealous! No!

"Hikari.." I heard a really deep voice call my name, oh, speak of the devil. I realised he had trouble setting his tent. I helped him and I tried to do it on my own but failed and noticed that the patchwork was sliced through, it seems like someone cut it on purpose. I asked the teacher about it and he told me to share my tent.. with him!? I actually tried to persist and insisted for him to get a new tent; thought I had a chance against that stubborn-ass teacher, but he told me that I should either cancel the trip or share the tent; I asked him why not buy it and he told me because it's nighttime and the stores are closed. **(and ignore that their Ena didn't break, it breaks if they stay for 24/hrs on Land.)**

"I caught fireflies, we could lighten up the tent." he said emotionlessly before placing a jar of glass filled with so little fireflies that could brighten the tent if it wasn't on the side.

"Uh.. whatever, hmph." I said stubbornly, I really dislike this guy! He's so immature thinking he's so popular and all and Manaka loves him and all.

I lay down on the floor right after setting a blanket on the ground, I took another blanket which was pretty small since there weren't any bigger, someone must've took the huge one. I then, just noticed that I don't know the guy's name and he has a blanket big enough for two, I was embarrassed to ask him either actually..

"Uh.. er.. what's.. uh.. your name?" I asked while scratching the back of my neck and looking around flustered. I tried to avoid his eyes, but then..

"I would tell you my name if you would look at me." he held my chin and forced me to look at him, I was gonna yell at him but then I felt a wave of fear rush. I felt really scared around this guy, I tried to keep my wall around this guy, but he just breaks it everytime he talks. He's so goddamn fucking rude!

"Tsumugu Kihara." he said and let go off my chin, I sighed and regretted ever doing this stupid camp trip. I laid down feeling cold and tilted my head to the same side of his. I couldn't keep staring at his face, it's just so weird..

I thought about it one last time, then asked him..

"S-spare.. er.. a blanket?" I said in a quiet voice hoping he wouldn't hear me, but guess what; he did.

"Sure," he paused to slide a blanket over me, that was generous. Suddenly, I jumped when I felt his warm hands on my elbow.

"loosen up." he continued, "I won't do anything to you." What, why would I actually stiffen? I just took his generous offer and slept.

I suddenly woke up at the middle of night, it's that dream again.. I thought it was gone after my father and I went to someone on the Land to cure it.. it's back. That dream, no.. it'll happen all again. I'll dream of it again, I could just pray till the cycle ends. It started when I was 5 till I was 7. 2 years and every night I avoided getting rest, I grew up to be a light sleeper. The dream, it happened first at midnight 12 o'clock, then the next week it happened an hour later than usual, then again, and again, till it became 6 in the morning and the cycle restarted. The dream, it was about a boy, a boy I met once when I was 4 years old. I went out of water to check the festival that was held.

It was so glamorous and very sparkly, there were bright orange lights. A warmth contrast, it was really nice and fluffy, I met a boy, he was taller then me, he had messy, grayish black hair that goes down to his shoulders. He also had puce-colored eyes, they were very bright and beautiful. He looked like a girl till I heard his voice, I never caught his name but I still chatted with him even thought I sneaked out, that is until his parents came and told him they're leaving. He kissed me on the cheek goodbye and left, but I kept having really strange dreams, I don't know how to explain them but they all seemed so.. horrific, I remember a certain dream.. I was running to him in the lake, I was walking on the lake. **(yes, you were, like a Ninja. {naruto ref.})**

Then, I held out my hand for him so I could catch up to him, but then.. I fell, and he disappeared into nowhere, I was crying and my tears felt like ice. I could remember the aroma, everything, I could even know the feeling. It almost felt real, but then I saw my friends appearing and fading away, twice, then I woke up. I woke up crying, the tears were warm, they were so warm it felt like the room was about to explode from the heat. (it was summer ffs.)

I breathed harshly, remembering the dreams were enough to make me pee my pants. I got scared until I felt an arm around me. I yelped but nonetheless I let the arm stay because it.. felt kind of comforting.. I was about to tilt my head but then I heard his voice.

"You seemed nervous, scared. I thought this might comfort you." he tighten his grip on me, I leaned a little closer and I froze when I noticed our position. My back was attached to his chest, my head was just below his chin **(not that much since there's a little space because it might itch {hair})** while I was cuddling his arm tightly.

I just stayed frozen like that and went to sleep.

I woke up by a shake. I didn't want to wake up since it felt so comforting and warm, I just wanted to stay here and sleep till the world ends. Oo, is that cupcakes I see.. yummy.. they must taste delicious, covered in melted warm chocolate and rainbow sprinkles with a cherry on top. It tastes like.. vanilla.. it also tastes like skin.. wait skin?!

I snapped open my eyes and found myself sucking on that Kihara guy's hand.. I immediately got up and spitted on the side where there weren't blankets covering it. I was so embarrassed that I avoided looking at him and opened the tent zipper while trying to forget about it. I noticed I was still in pyjamas so I asked him kindly to leave the tent for a few minutes so I could change but, you wanna know what's his answer?

"No," he said soundlessly, "were both the same gender so I don't know what you're fussing about." he continued while I just looked at him awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"Are you deaf? I don't like repeating for morons." he mocked.

"Look here, just 'cause Manaka stares at you all the time and maybe even like you or has a crush on you or maybe she started hating me and looking into other guys that like fishing and whatever fish or maybe " I paused after realising what I just said.

"what I mean is, you have no fucking right to look at me in a poker face and tell me if I'm deaf or not, be it if I'm, but if you think that I'm gonna lower myself to your level after being generous to let you sleep in my tent and then you refused when I asked you generously " he interrupted me.

"You forgot that I comforted you, and lent you a hand when you were having childish nightmares." the nerve.. I'll just ignore him, I'm not gonna lower myself to his level.

"Hmph." I left the tent, stomping off angrily.

終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終

終 fin. (ch.2 will be out in 2 hours I think since I'm writing it, luckily I won't get an writer block.) 終

終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終わる終


	2. Betting and Winning

"Since his early childhood, Tsumugu has been a calm, collected, and solitary person. Tsumugu is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all. Tsumugu usually expresses no desire to act into anything, usually wearing a casual, bored look in his face. Tsumugu has a very inquiring mind when there is something he cares about, but at the same time, he had almost no tenacity of purpose, he prefers to observe then act. Despite his usually stoic demeanour, Tsumugu does have an emotional side, that he just doesn't know how to show it." **Wikipedia**

**Perviously:**

_"You forgot that I comforted you, and lent you a hand when you were having childish nightmares." the nerve.. I'll just ignore him, I'm not gonna lower myself to his level._

_"Hmph." I left the tent, stomping off angrily._

**After School Duty II; Betting ****賭け**

_**先島 光見地 **__**(Hikari Sakishima Point Of View {p.o.v})**_

Another morning began, I have been already planning this scheme ever since that camping trip event occur. I already had the plan to win too, such a great strategy that he could never accomplish to win by, it might look like cheating but he deserves it. After all, he humiliated me and it's my turn to humiliate him. I walked down from the shore to the school, I rushed my pace in the end and arrived earlier then usual, I went inside the classroom and some students were gossiping about me without realising; I am not deaf.

I heard some giggles when I walked pass some girls till I went to my seat, I found him reading a book about fishes, he noticed me looking at him and scoffed but tilted his head to my way and asked me.

"See something you like?" he smirked at me which surprised me, because I always thought he doesn't show emotions. I snap out of my thoughts and ask him,

"Yes, me. Now, anyway, I want to make a bet with you." I waited for his response but he didn't, so I continued..

"You see, this bet lasts for 4 years, since school will be over in 4 months, meaning even if you went to a different high school, we would still be doing the bet, but we could also delay it, so what do say, are you up for it?" he just looked at me in a look that said 'hmm?' meaning, I had to describe the bet.

"Whoever loses his " I leaned into his ears and continued..

"virginity, wins the bet; simple as that." I backed away from his ear, I looked at his shocked and quirky features and he looking like he was thinking.

"What's in it for me?"

"If I won, then you have to wear boxers only for one year everyday when going to school, don't brush your teeth or wash your face (**he knows what humans do**) and mostly, shower every 2 weeks only." he looked at me shocked and disgusted.

"I said what's in it for me, you stupid disgusting fool." I ignored his mocking and continued..

"I'll do anything you want for not just a year, but two, I'll humiliate myself, do whatever you want, on one condition that is; I don't stay in the land for 24/hrs." he looked at me in a confused way, then smirked while I was holding my hand up for him to shake it.

"Challenge accepted." he shook my hand and the teacher walked in and began the lesson while I was smirking, thinking of all the humiliations he'll get.

**3 years later.. (another school) 4****年後に**

I noticed that they were closing my old school, I recently graduated from it. Makana got into a relationship with some guy called Sora, and Chisaki and Kaname are together too. They lost their virginity from what I heard, I never thought that Makana.. the innocent cute little girl, grew up to be a curvy elegant and proud yet beautiful woman. I've seen her on the streets of Cafe's in the Land with her boyfriend, she didn't get banished because she stopped loving that guy, I forgot his name but I still remember one thing.

The bet. I rolled my eyes while the teacher was explaining we must be nice and all that shit, I didn't really care about introductions, so I put my head in the table and didn't notice the person walking into the classroom, until I heard a familiar and deep sorrowful voice.

"My name is Tsumugu Kihara, I hope to get along with you all," I suddenly lifted my head.. "can I take a seat over there?" he pointed at the seat next to me. (they are 2 pairs and 2 pairs each)

"Oh, my, yes 'course , Hikari doesn't have a partner anyways, so it won't be a problem." she looked at him kindly and smiled brightly. I snorted disgustingly when he sat next to me, but the teacher obviously noticed that.

"Is something wrong, ?" he noticed the name and immediately looked at me surprised, he widened his eyes at the sight of me. I looked at him, he was pretty tall, actually, a lot taller then me.

"No." I knew my answer weak, but I didn't wanna argue with this snob-ass whore. If you have money, reputation, or looks. Then she'll be all over you, I'm sorry, but I think that's terrifying for this old hag to bell 'all over me'.

I saw a note dropped in my desk, I picked it up and slowly read it. I read it two times to check if I was right.

It read; _have you lost your virginity yet?_. I couldn't mistake the handprint and knew who wrote it, so I threw it to Kihara.

He read it, and I saw his face clearly. He was about to burst out of laughter, fine; I _didn't_ fucking lose my virginity. He chuckled soundlessly, and passed me the note. I knew I was gonna regret reading it, but I took the chance and slowly read it; _well i fucking did so i fucking win_. It dripped with all it's ugly glory, I cut the paper into pieces angrily just before the bell ring, I put the notebook inside my small messenger bag when I was interrupted.

"Hah, I told you; you'll _never_ fucking beat me." I see that his emotion system grew into something, he was pointing at me while laughing sarcastically.

I glared at him and shoved my hands into my pockets leaving the room, I stopped at the door when I heard him call for me.

"Just where are you going? I said I won, meaning I get to do whatever I want with you." he said, I slapped his hand away from my shoulders and fast walked to the roof. He followed me angrily. When we arrived, the door was.. unfortunately locked. I tried opening the door knob before he caught me.

"And just what do you think you're fucking doing?" I tried to get out of his grip while avoiding his eyes but I was pinned to the door. Fuck, what should I do..

I heard his old and familiar emotionless voice come back, he looked at me in a sorrowful way, I knew that because I tried not to focus on his eyes, I just focused on his eyebrows. It seemed less suspicious.

"If you wanna marry my eyebrows, just tell me." my face went bright red and I looked at him flustered. He leaned closer to my face, my fast beating heart wasn't supporting on giving some distance between me and him.

He got a lot more closer then before, he was about to close the gap between us when he muttered some words I couldn't hear, my heart jumped in it's throat when he closed the gap. I looked at his eyes surprised. I froze in my place, my body couldn't move.. I tried to push him but my body is not responding..

Suddenly, he pulled back.. leaving a very short gap between us, his smell was driving me crazy that it drove me to attack his lips. I smashed my lips against his, he kissed back but deeper, my lips were on his _hard_. My body moved on it's on and my hand was on his neck, pulling him closer while his other hand pulled me by my waist. I was surprised by his action but I still continued.

We both knew we needed air so we pulled back, I parted my lips so he took that chance to insert his wet, warm tongue into my mouth. We were soon doing a tongue battle; creating a delicious friction between my tongue and his. I could feel him exploring my carven. This feels like heaven, and what's more is that I don't need oxygen. I could smell his suffocating cinnamon and vanilla smell, it was so desirable, I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, he slightly blushed at how I looked like, I looked like a total mess.

My hair was mess from running away from him, my lips were has a red tint in the deepest parts of them, and what's more I looked like a red tomato. I didn't know what was harder, trying to make Manaka love me or continue this. I suddenly felt warm lips on top of my forehead.

I felt another one on my cheek, my nose, my chin, my other cheek, my eyes, everything. He went from kissing my jaw to my neck, he licked it till he reach my earlobe, he licked a really sensitive part which earned him a moan.

"Ngh.." I cling into his legs, I felt a bulge near my thighs, I knew what it was that it made me blush. I ignored it for the time being, he looked at me in surprise.

"Wow," he pauses "never thought you could make those sounds.." he continued licking my earlobe. I put a hand on my mouth to muffle my moans.

"Mh...a-ah..." I tried to stop my moans but I couldn't handle the pleasure. He licked my earlobe one last time before the bell rang. He was still hard, and so was I.

He looked at me with gleam in his eyes and said.

"I don't wanna _force_ you if you don't want to." he asked, I knew it would hurt and I wasn't ready yet, hell, we weren't even in a relationship to begin with.

I looked at him flustered, I didn't know what to say, I just don't.. I don't want to hurt him and I don't want him to hurt me either.

"I-I don't want to hurt you and.. I don't want to be hurt either.." he looked at me in worry and panic, but then his face soon faded and changed into a smile. He told me that we'll talk after-school.


End file.
